Agitation levels in photographic processors incorporating the low volume thin tank configuration are calculated and controlled by means of pressure sensors and gauges or some other means. During the normal use of such a processor configuration to process photographic emulsions, nozzles or outlets for the various solutions may become partially clogged or otherwise obstructed. Oftentimes the clogging is the result of insufficient agitation. Sensitivities to agitation are commonplace in systems like photographic processing which are diffusion controlled.
Methods currently used to determine fluctuations in agitation levels include visual examination and observations of sensitometric differences during and following processing. Sensitometric differences include comparing the change in density of a developed image in terms of the quantity of exposure to light to find the optimum condition for processing. The problem with both of these methods is that it is very difficult to accurately determine where and when the fluctuations are occurring. The visual method is very subjective and thus inherently inaccurate. Observation from sensitometric data during processing are inaccurate because other factors are oftentimes influencing the data such as chemical concentrations, temperature, etc. The use of such a method makes it very difficult to accurately pinpoint the cause of data differences.